Tails' Monster Island Dreams
by SuperSentaiSonicTohoFan
Summary: Tails dreams of being on Monster Island, becoming friends with Godzilla's son, Minya, and they witness many monster battles, including some fights with Gamera monsters, and several monsters from Ultraman as well. Rated M.


**_This is going to be a Sonic Version of Godzilla's Revenge, only with no bullies or kidnapping stuff. And there will be some Ultraman monsters and some Gamera monsters in this as well. Tails (From Sonic Boom) will be dreaming of being on Monster Island and meeting Minya. And in the end, Gabara changes from being a BULLY, to a FRIEND, when he helps Godzilla fight some monsters. See you at the bottom! ^_^_**

Tails was eating at Meh Burger with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks. Tails was a big Godzilla, Gamera, Zone Fighter, and Ultraman fan, too. He always wished he could go to Monster Island.

"If I could ever go to Monster Island, that would be SO COOL." Tails commented, eating his Meh Steak.

"I bet it would, Tails," Sonic said, rubbing his back. "You'd get to see all the greatest Kaijus in the world if you were there. Especially GODZILLA."

"I know. And maybe even Minya, Godzilla's son, and Toto, Gamera's son." Tails agreed. They all soon finished eating. "Well...I'm going home to take a little nap." Tails said, showing he was a bit tired.

"Alright, Tails. Me and Amy are going out," Sonic smiled, taking Amy's hand.

"I gotta get home and get ready for a movie with Perci." Knuckles said, getting up.

"And I gotta get home and do some house work," Sticks said, also getting up.

"Okay, see ya." Tails said as they all parted ways. Tails goes home and gets inside his house, where he takes off his gloves, boots, ultility belt, and goggles before crawling into bed, yawning. He then covers up and rolls over, snuggling his pillow, and falls fast asleep within moments, snoring softly.

Almost the moment Tails was asleep, his dream began, a dream of going to Monster Island. He is walking along the beach of Monster Island.

"Wow...Monster Island!" Tails said in amazement. "It's really big, too!"

"GHRRARAGGH!" A screeching roar was heard from above and Tails looks up to see a giant grey bird with bright yellow eyes and slightly red skin on his belly. This was SPACE GYAOS.

"Space Gyaos!" Tails gasped in shock and he ran to hide behind some trees as Space Gyaos landed on the beach, and looked around. "IT really is scary..." Tails said to himself.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, causing Tails to hold onto a tree and the ground near Space Gyaos opens up like an elevator door and a giant green monster with a silver knife like head crawls out of the ground to confront Space Gyaos. This was GUIRON.

"Guiron!" Tails said, with wide eyes. "I can't believe it...Gamera's enemies live on this island, too!"

He watches Guiron and Space Gyaos stare each other down, and then Space Gyaos fires his yellow laser from his mouth, which Guiron blocks with his knife-head. It bounces off and goes back to Space Gyaos, slicing off his right leg, and causing purple blood to squirt out of the area where the leg once was, Space Gyaos letting out a loud roar of pain.

"Damn..." Tails swore in shock. "That had to hurt..."

Space Gyaos flies up to try and do a sneak attack from behind, but Guiron does a backflip in the air, slicing off Space Gyaos' left wing and sending him spinning and crashing towards the ground. Guiron then jumps over and slices off his other wing. Then he slices off Space Gyaos' head, cutting off his loud roars and finally killing the space bird.

Tails is forced to look away from the bloody, gorey mess, muttering while holding his stomach, "Oh, I'm gonna sick..."

Guiron then slices up more of Space Gyaos' dead body and holds up a piece before heading back into the ground, which seals up. Tails is still shocked at what he saw happen.

"That was a very violent fight..." He then decides to look around the island some more, and walks on. After 2 minutes of walking, he comes across this: Godzilla himself! "Godzilla!" He then sees he's fighting a monster, too. "And Jirass!"

JIRASS looked like a green/yellow version of Godzilla, and he had a frill around his neck as well. Godzilla roared at Jirass, who roared back, firing his nuclear breath at Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla roars and puts out the smoke on his shoulder and lunges at Jirass, tackling the giant lizard to the ground, and they roll around, punching and pounding. Godzilla finally forces himself back up, still holding onto Jirass.

Godzilla then latches his mouth onto the frill and yanks with all his might, pulling the frill right off Jirass' neck, and leaving blood all around his neck, and he now looked like Godzilla. He roared in agonizing pain when the frill got ripped off, and Godzilla spat it out onto the ground.

He then grabs Jirass by the right arm and lifts Jirass up over his head, flipping him and sending him flying across the ground, and landing hard on his back. He fires his breath repeatedly at the fallen Jirass, who eventually gets up and flees. Godzilla roars in victory, pounding his chest.

"Yay! You did it!" Tails cheered for Godzilla, raising a fist in the air. Godzilla then walks away. Tails goes to follow him but ends up falling down a hole by mistake. He lands on his rear on the bottom, hitting his tails. "Owwww..." He said, rubbing his rear and tails. He prepares to fly up, but pain rushes up through his tails. "OW! Now I can't fly...How do I get outta here?"

But then he saw a rope falling down and grabbed onto it, pulling twice and the rope started to pull him up. He got to the top and saw who had pulled the rope. It was a human-sized Minya, Godzilla's son!

"Minilla!" Tails said with a smile.

"Come on over here!" Minya said in a toddler voice. Tails is hesitant. "I won't hurt you, kid."

"You won't?" Tails asked, trusting him. Minya shook his head and Tails walked over. "Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome, kid. What's your name?" Minya asked.

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said.

"I see...so Tails, why'd you come here?" Minya asked.

"To see you, and the other monsters." Tails said, sitting beside him on a rock.

"Your friends are getting kinda worried, aren't they?" Minya questioned, concerened.

"No, I've been in many battles with our evil rival, Dr. Eggman, and Sonic knows, I can take care of myself." Tails said.

"Ah." Minya said, nodding.

"GRRARARAHRAH!" A growling roar was heard and they both saw a massive tall green monster with a muscular body, and a horn on his forehead. This was GABARA, the bully of Monster Island.

"Gabara!" Minya said.

"Gabara?" Tails said, looking at him.

"Yes, he's a meanie! Let's get outta here!" Minya said. They both run to hide just before Gabara can see them. They watch from behind bushes.

"So that's Gabara?" Tails asked.

"Yeah...he's real mean." Minya said, "He always picks on me for no reason."

"Do you ever fight him?" Tails asked.

"No...he's too strong for me." Minya admits.

"Then why don't you tell Godzilla?" Tails asked.

"I do, but Godzilla makes me fight," Minya admits.

"Why?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Godzilla says that I should learn to fight my own battles and learn to defend myself." Minya claims.

"Gee...That's a surprise." Tails said. Minya nods. Soon, Gabara walks away. "Phew...he's gone."

Minya nods. "We're safe now, too." They hear Godzilla roar, and then hear another strange roar. "That's Godzilla! Let's go see what he's up to!"

Tails nods and they rush off to find him. They make it to a rocky area of the island and spot Godzilla roaring at another monster. It was a tall aquatic sea creature. TITANOSAURUS.

"That's Titanosaurus!" Tails gasped.

"I know..." Minya said. "Get him, Godzilla! Get him!"

"Yeah, get him!" Tails also called. Godzilla roars and lunges at Titanosaurus, and he lunges as well, letting out his odd cackling roars as they grapple each other, and Titanosaurus is hit in the chest as Godzilla rams his head into him and then he punches and headbutts Titanosaurus, forcing him back and then Godzilla lifts Titanosaurus up and throws him into a big pile of rocks. Titanosaurus lets out a loud roar of pain.

"Look at Godzilla go!" Tails said with a smile.

"Get him, dad!" Minya also said. Titanosaurus gets up and opens his big fin tail, waving it rapidly and causing a heavy wind storm, and starts forcing Godzilla back.

Tails and Minya are also forced to hold onto trees to keep from being blown away. "Hold on to the trees, Tails!" Minya cried.

"I am!" Tails said, holding on tight.

Gozilla fights the wind storm and manages to walk, and eventually, he reaches Titanosaurus and grabs him from behind. But Titanosaurus whips himself around and bites Godzilla's face. Godzilla roars in pain and stomps Titanosaurus' foot, making him let go and roar in pain, distracting him enough to get grabbed by Godzilla, by the neck and shoulder.

Godzilla then tosses Titanosaurus near the edge of Monster Island, right near the sea. Godzilla fires his nuclear breath at Titanosaurus' feet as he tries to get up, bringing another roar of pain as he falls down once more. Once he finally gets up, Godzilla fires his breath one last time, hitting Titanosaurus in the chest and stomach, sparks flying from Titanosaurus' body, as he lets out one final roar of pain. Godzilla growls, staring at Titanosaurus.

Titanosaurus stares back, then falls backwards off the edge and into the sea with a booming SPLASH! Godzilla had won!

"Yeah! He won!" Tails cheered with Minya, both laughing and cheering. Godzilla roared in victory and started to leave. "Let's follow him."

Minya nods and they follow Godzilla. They soon see Godzilla run into another monster. Tails gasps. "It's Dorako!" Tails cried.

DORAKO was a black monster with grey lines across him, and he had small sharp teeth in his mouth, small sharp hooks for hands, and massive wings in the back which would stretch when he took flight.

"GRAAAHAAHH!" Dorako roared, bashing his small hook hands together, and he slashed at Godzilla, sparks flying from the hit. He strikes Godzilla over and over with his hooked hands, and even kicks Godzilla in the guts, about 5 times at least.

Godzilla backs up and whacks Dorako with his tail, sending him rolling across the ground. Godzilla then picks up rocks and throws them at the knocked down Dorako, hitting his head, shoulder, and stomach repeatedly till Dorako spreads his wings and takes flight.

Godzilla roars and fires his nuclear breath, striking Dorako in the stomach and sending him falling to the ground with a loud banging THUD. Dorako staggers back to his feet, and turns, trying to fly away, but Godzilla yanks him back to the ground. Godzilla then rips off Dorako's wings, bringing loud Ebirah-like screeches of pain from the monster and Godzilla punches, kicks and slaps Dorako over and over, and then does his drop-kick, sending Dorako rolling 10 feet from him. Dorako weakly staggers back to his feet.

Godzilla rears his head back and fires his nuclear breath, hitting Dorako dead on and firing it for 5 seconds. Once he stops, Dorako lets out one last weak roar before falling backwards, and exploding. Godzilla had won again!

Tails and Minya laugh and cheer, Tails clapping. Godzilla roars in victory once again. Godzilla then goes to a spot and lies down to rest, closing his eyes.

"Let's go and let Godzilla sleep." Minya said. Tails nods. The two get to a rocky grass area and hear two odd roars. When they peek through the trees, this is what they see:

A huge monster called RED KING, was roaring at a monster that looked like some kind of bat monster, called CHANDLER.

"That's Red King and he's fighting Chandler." Tails said.

"How do you know those two?" Minya asked, surprised.

"I watched all the Ultraman series a lot." Tails explained as they watched. Red King charged at Chandler, but he uses his wings, creating a wind storm and forcing Red King back into falling on his rear. He then closes in on Red King, but gets kicked back and Red King picks up a rock, throwing it at Chandler's face. He then rushes in and they roar, grappling each other, and forcing each other back, back and forth, Red King's tail slapping the ground rapidly.

Chandler kicks Red King in the guts and starts hitting him, forcing Red King back and onto some rocks, till Red King grabs one and slams it in Chandler's face, forcing him to back up now, and clutch his face as Red King gets back up.

Chandler goes for a swing, but Red King ducks and grabs onto Chandler's right wing/arm, pulling hard. But out of desperation, Chandler manages to take a deep bite out of Red King's arm, drawing blood heavily, and Red King lets go with a screech of pain, clutching his arm. He notices Chandler's right wing twitching heavily and grabs it, pulling on it once more, and he manages to rip it clean off, drawing a lot of blood from where it used to be.

Tails and Minya cringe at the sight as Chandler roars in pain and starts to run away and Red King roars in victory, tossing Chandler's own wing at him and hitting him in the back, and picks up two rocks, hitting him with those too as he retreats, running out of sight. Red King roars again before stomping away to claim his reward.

"That was crazy..." Tails said to Minya.

"Yeah, I know."

"GRRAAHRAHAH!" A roar echoed through the woods.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"Gabara!" Minya said and sure enough he came into view and looked down at the two, growling heavily.

"I think we should go..." Tails said, gently tugging Minya's arm.

"No, Tails...I can't run, Godzilla will think I'm a COWARD." Minya starts to walk towards Gabara.

"What are you doing, Minya!? Get back here!" Tails cried out, but Minya kept walking towards Gabara and when he was close, he grew to Kaiju size to fight him.

Minya fires his smoke rings, which does nothing, and Gabara roars in a laughing manner, pounding his massive chest in a taunting manner. Minya rushes at Gabara, only to get punched down and fall. He crawls back a few feet before getting back up.

"Use your stronger breath, Minya!" Tails called. Minya rubs his stomach and then takes a really big breath, and this time, he shoots nuclear breath, hitting Gabara in the shoulder. Gabara lets out a scream of pain, pounding his shoulder to put out the smoke and he growls at Minya, seeming to be utterly pissed off.

He charges towards Minya who moves out of the way and Gabara trips, falling face first into a rock, hurting his nose, and he screams, clutching his hurt face. Minya picks up small rocks and throws them onto Gabara, hitting his chest and arms. Tails was cheering with a grin.

"Yeah! Teach that bully a lesson, Minya!" Tails said with a laugh. "Make him be nice! Punish that punk!"

Gabara soon gets back up, only for Minya to fire his breath again, hitting him in the backside! He roars in pain, clutching his backside. He growls in rage at Minya and lunges as does Minya. He latches onto Minya and makes his horn glow pink, and tons of volts go through Minya's body, covering him with electricity.

"Minya!" Tails cried out, "Get loose!" Minya couldn't, so Tails pulls out a blaster and fires a massive blue laser, hitting Gabara in the back and sparks fly off him, making him roar in pain and let go of Minya.

Minya fires his breath again, hitting Gabara in the chest, making him roar in pain once more. Gabara cannot take getting blasted anymore, as he turns and runs away, screeching in defeat. Tails laughed, pointing at the retreating Gabara.

"Yeah, you did it, Minya! You stood up to Gabara!" Tails cheered. Minya shrinks back down to human size and walks over.

"I can't believe I did it..." He said, still amazed that he won. "Thanks for helping me when he shocked me." Tails nods.

"I doubt Gabara will bother you anymore, Minya." Tails also said with a smile.

Suddenly, Tails hears a voice, Sonic's voice. _"_ Tails wake up _."_

"Sonic, is that you? Where are you?" Tails called as he and Minya looked around.

"Wake up, Tails!" Sonic's echoing voice said again.

Tails woke up in bed at home and saw Sonic was here. It was all just a dream. "Oh, hi, Sonic..." Tails said, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. "What's up?"

"We're all going to the beach, Tails. We thought you'd like to come." Sonic said with a smile.

"OH...sure." Tails smiled, getting out of bed. "Let me just get my swimming clothes on and grab a few things." Sonic nods and waits as Tails heads to a bedroom. Tails then comes back moments later. "Okay, let's go."

Sonic and Tails meet up with the others after leaving, and head straight for the beach, and relax. Sticks wore a bathing suit which looked just like Sakura's wrestling attire and Tails was sitting with her, an arm around her.

"You look so sexy in this bathing suit, Sticks," Tails said, giving her a kiss on the lips and groping her ass. She giggled.

"Thanks, Tails," She said, kissing him back.

"Also, guys, I had a great dream of being on Monster Island." Tails told his 4 friends, well, 5, inlcuding Perci.

"Tell us about it, Tails." Sonic said, smiling.

"I was on Monster Island and saw many monster fights, I saw Gurion fight Space Gyaos on the beach. The fight got pretty...bloody."

"Gee, I see. What else did you see?" Sticks asked, a bit disgusted about the blood part.

"I saw Godzilla fight Jirass, that monster that looked like him with a frill around his head, and he pulled it off, making him look like another Godzilla, and then I met Godzilla's son, Minya, and he was human size and he talked to me."

"Really, Tails? That's cool." Amy said, smiling.

"And then we almost got spotted by Gabara, Minya's bully, then we ran into Godzilla again, and he fought Titanosaurus, and Dorako, that winged monster from Ultraman."

"Godzilla fought an Ultraman monster? Amazing!" Said Knuckles, Perci nodding.

"I know, and then we saw Red King fight this bat like creature, called Chandler, and he ripped his right wing clean off, and it got a bit...bloody too. And then, Gabara came and Minya fought him, and with a bit of my help, he beat him and Gabara just ran off, like a baby! Hehehe!"

The others laughed, "That's funny, Tails but cool." Sonic said.

"Thanks." Tails smiled. They all eventually decide to go in the water and swim around, Sonic staying in the shallows as he still can't swim in deep water. Eventually, their time at the beach is over, as it's getting dark. Tails and everyone go home, Tails giving Sticks a goodnight kiss before heading home.

Once home, he undresses and gets in bed to sleep. Once asleep, he dreams once again, of being on Monster Island.

He finds himself on the beach of Monster Island once again, and looks around. "Minya!" He called. No answer was heard.

He then spots a nearby monster come out of the woods. He gasped. "Gabara!" He said in panic. He turns and runs through the opposite woods in the back to escape Gabara. Eventually he escapes and finds Minya standing nearby, eating some sort of fruit. He runs over.

"Hi," Tails greets happily.

Minya turns to see him. "Oh, hello again, Tails."

"It's great to see you again, "Tails said, sitting near him.

"Why'd you come back here?" He asked Tails.

"I like it here, and I also wanna meet your father Godzilla." Tails said.

"I'll introduce you, if we can find him." Minya said.

"Well, where is he, now?" Tails asked.

"Looking for me, to teach me fighting." Minya said.

"I'm assuming cause he said to learn to fight your own battles? And against big guys?" Tails asked.

"Uh-huh." Minya nods.

"RARRARARAARGH!" Godzilla's roar was heard and they saw him nearby up ahead.

"There he is, let's go." Said Minya as they both headed Godzilla's way. But as they got there, they saw Godzilla losing to another Kaiju, Gigan, who was on top of him, and striking him with his hook like hands.

"It's Gigan! Godzilla's losing!" Tails said in horror.

"Oh, no!" Minya said, also in horror. Tails starts to rush over.

"I gotta help him!" Tails said, running over. But just before he can help Godzilla, Gigan is suddenly attacked from behind by...Gabara, who has finally quit being a bully and was now a friend. He grabbed Gigan from behind, and shocked him with 500 volts, forcing him off of Godzilla who got up.

"Gabara!? What's he doing here!?" Tails said, shocked.

"Gabara finally quit being a bully, Tails. He's our friend, now." Minya said, walking up.

"Really? Wow." Tails said, smiling.

Gabara roars at Godzilla, holding Gigan in pace. Godzilla runs up and does his sliding tail drop-kick, hitting Gigan dead on. He falls on the ground and Godzilla and Gabara rush over and lift Gigan up, tossing him into a bunch of trees and rocks, and hard, too. Gigan soon gets up and flies back into space, the two watching him retreat.

But then from behind, they hear wet slithering sounds and turn around and see this: A giant orange octopus, called OODAKO, has slithered out of the sea. It looks up at them and they both roar. Oodako leaps into the air and jumps onto Godzilla, latching his tentacles around Godzilla, who roars and tries to get him off, shaking like crazy.

Gabara runs over and shocks Oodako, forcing him to let go, and then he pulls Oodako off Godzilla. Oodako then tries to wrap his tentacles around Gabara now, who shocks him again, forcing the octopus to let go.

He forces Oodako off of him, and throws him hard to the ground with a wet banging thud. Godzilla fires his nuclear breath at Oodako, missing by 1 inch, but the explosion scares him. Gabara picks up a rock and throws it, hitting Oodako over the face and causing him to slide 3 feet back. Godzilla and Gabara roar threateningly at Oodako, who starts to retreat, slithering back through the woods, and back into the sea. Tails and Minya cheer for them as they roar in victory, Gabara pounding his chest.

Godzilla and Gabara shake each others' hands, Godzilla thanking Gabara who nods. They then turn to Tails and Minya. This was Tails' chance to meet them.

"Godzilla, Gabara, this is your new friend, Tails." Said Minya. Tails waves at them.

Godzilla and Gabara walk over and kneel to look close at Tails and growl softly in a greeting manner. "They said hello," Minya said, "And that they're happy to meet you."

"Oh, you too, guys." Tails smiled. Tails later follows them and meets other monsters, like Mothra, Baragon, Varan, Kumonga, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, even Gamera and his own son, Toto!

Tails was smiling happily in his sleep as he dreamed every day and every night of being on Monster Island. Tails couldn't be any happier than ever. He continued to sleep and dream of being on Monster Island.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this Sonic and Godzilla and Gamera and Ultraman monster crossover story! Let me know what you think in the comments. Have a nice day! ^_^**_


End file.
